fifisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kolpdixey Act II
On June 1st, 2014, Kolpdixey started another war. Background No one seems to know how the war started because there are so many different stories. But anyway, Kolpdixey has split up into four groups of elements. There are three types of elements in this group. Sides *The Blue Nation houses Water, Ice, and Plant types, they are located on Aquanta. They have an amazing navy, and somewhat good aerial and ground tech. *The Brown Nation is all Fire, Metal, and Earth fifis. They reside in Kuit, Danvije, and Quintif. Their strong point is ground vehicles. Their transportation is heavily armored and can dish out major damage. *The Black Nation is home to Dark, Poison, and Electric types. Their base is located on Kehbengov. Their only vehicles are small, fast, and sleek. They mostly get around on motorcycles. The seem to be all about ambushes and sneaking up on their foes. *The White Nation contains Air, Light, and Psychic types. Their vehicles are flying and big, allowing them to pass over many walls, but risk being shot down. They reside in Hintenberg and developed wingsuits for the light and psychic types. News *August 18, 2014 ** Almanesh has arrived on Kolpdixey. *August 16, 2014 **A brigade of ice, grass, and water fifis are approaching the northern shore and are planning to attack a military base. *August 15, 2014 **The Aquantian submarines have landed on the beaches of the White Nation *August 14, 2014 **Almanesh is being transported to Kolpdixey as an ambassador to try and find out what started the war. *August 13, 2014 **The spies have kidnapped the leader of the brown nation and are now headed back to Kehbengov. **Aquantian submarines have left the Blue nation and are heading towards Hintenberg. *August 12, 2014 **As soon as the spies reached the top of the inner wall they activated the explosives and the streets of Udalof collapsed into the sewers, they were last seen headed towards the grand palace. *August 11, 2014 **Explosives have been placed all over the sewers of the middle ring, the spies are now climbing the inner wall where the leader of the brown nation is. *August 10, 2014 **The spies infiltrating the brown nation have been confirmed to be dark types. Meanwhile, the spies have shut off part pf the sewer system for a makeshift base. *August 9, 2014 **To avoid the Brown Nation soldier's attention, the Spies have begun climbing the middle wall. *August 8, 2014 **Brown nation soldiers have been deployed in the outer section and are trying to find the spies responsible before the middle wall falls. *August 7, 2014 **The outer wall surrounding Udalof has been blown to pieces citizens all over the city are panicking. This may be the time the brown nation falls. *August 6, 2014 **With every major city except Udalof of the brown nation set ablaze, the brown nation is prepping every cannon they have and have strengthened the walls that protect the city. **The Black nation has sent a message to the Brown nation warning them about fighting bacl *August 3, 2014 **The arsons continue across the brown nation and they seem to be going in the direction of Kuit, where it is thought the capital of the brown nation, Udalof, located in the middle of Kuit, will be attacked. *August 1, 2014 **Multiple villages on Danvije have also caught on fire and it is speculated that the Black Nation is responsible. Brown nation tanks have been sent out searching every ppiece of land. *July 30, 2014 **The city of Shibu, located on the northern island of Danvije has caught on fire and is being evacuated as quickly as possible. *July 26, 2014 **After nine days of planning the Black Nation has sent over one hundred spies into the brown nation with all sort of gadgets. Further information after this has been destroyed. *July 17, 2014 **The black nation has finished decoding the message received with what they had left of it and found out about an alliance between the White and Brown nation. *July 8, 2014 **Multiple psychic fifis approaching the capital of Aquanta but failed when grass fifis caught them and wrapped them up, sending them back to the ocean. *July 7, 2014 **The White nation's airships have crashed off the western shore and troops are swimming for the coat. *July 6, 2014 **The Blue nation retaliates and launched a brigade of ice missiles at the fleet taking down four out of nine ships, the other ships continue towards Aquanta. *July 4, 2014 **Multiple airships from the white nation have been spotted heading towards Aquanta. *June 28, 2014 **The Black Nation intercepts a message from Hintenberg to Danije, but the message was cancelled as soon as it was detected causing much confusion among everyone. *June 17, 2014 **The Black Nation as successfully defended against the Brown nation. *June 10, 2014 **The actually battle has begun, staring with the Brown Nation going on a full attack on Kehbengov. Category:Info Category:History